1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method for a game apparatus having a display to display an object in a virtual space on a screen and a pointing device for designating at least a position on the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a kind of a game of the related art is introduced in the Web page of the present application (http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ayij/index.html). In the game, when a circle is drawn on a touch panel so as to surround an item, such as an enemy object and a coin, a plurality of cloud objects are displayed according to the circle, and if an precise circle is drawn, the plurality of cloud objects are changed into a balloon object. At this time, within the balloon object, an enemy object is tuned into a coin (coin is not changed), and when the player object touches the balloon object, he or she can acquire the coin.
However, in the related art, by performing a surrounding operation of the enemy object and the item, an item such as a coin is trapped in the balloon object to thereby allow easy acquisition of the item, but this does not affect the succeeding acquisition of the item and development of the game. Thus, the player does not have to take the kind of the surrounding enemy object and the surrounding item into consideration, resulting in a loss of an interest of the game.